A demigod tale with a twist
by Xxdreaming-angelxX
Summary: This is a story I wrote based on the idea of the demigod camp and the roman camp
1. Chapter 1

1. VINCENT  
There is something not right here, don't continue reading this if you don't believe in things like magic or other things like that. The real deal is there are things like that and there are gifted people that just live life like everyone else. Well that last part is not entirely true, some spend there life running from monsters and creatures that attempt to destroy them.  
Even before he got home and found his mom missing he knew deep down that today something would go horribly wrong. As he searched the house for any clues that might have been left behind, he found a note. It was written fairly sloppy as if the person who wrote it had been in a hurry.

The note read:  
Go and find Matt he will help you and be careful they know where to find you.  
P.s when you get to camp don't speak Latin and whatever you do, dont go through the arc, go around it.  
Mom

"What camp...?" He didn't think over it, he just knew he had to find his mom and nothing was going to stop him. He ran upstairs and gathered what he could, he grabbed his backpack and filled it with some food and clothes, he took his small hunting knife just in case. Then he went back downstairs and grabbed the note. Then Vincent ran out the door without looking back.  
Vincent knew he could not turn back so he would go find Matt and see what happened. Clueless to what challenges and changes would soon take place in his life he rode his bike there. About an hour later he arrived at Matt's house. It took Vincent some time to take in the house. He had not been there in over two years. He could still see some features he remembered. The roof was solid wood on a brick house with a room at the very top much like an attic. While the windows had been replaced from there original tint to a more stained glass look. Finally he knocked on the door and waited a while longer outside.

"Hello how may I help you?" It was Matt's servant who answered the door. "Oh vincent,come in I'll tell Matt you came to visit."

"Thanks Grace" with that he sat down on the sofa and waited. Inside, the house was even more astonishing, not just in size but with the stuff it on the walls were endless glass figurines. The other side of the walls were filled with books and many tools found in a science lab. Footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Matt came to meet Vincent in the living room.

"Hey wats up Vince long time no see what brings you here?"

"My mom disappeared and she left me a note to come and find you. She told me you could help me and she mentioned something about a camp. Will you help me please?..."

"So they came for her... Now Vince anything else she told you? Anything specifically important?"

"She said something about going around an arc and not speaking Latin oh and something about a camp. But what does it all mean?"

"I will explain on the way there." Then both the boys walked out of the house. They got in a car and drove down the avenue. They finally arrived at the camp and Vincent looked reluctant to enter, something felt off. Then for the second time today he felt like there was something not right. But ounce he got out of the car everything began to take a turn for the worst. Vincent was walking around in the forest when he came to a peaceful looking place to rest. Even though he knew that he had not been walking too much he felt tired and hungry. It was now he remembered what his mom always told him, that he was born to hunt. But what would he do, he did not have anything with him. No weapon, and he had nowhere to run even if he got attacked. But his first priority was getting food. He was right in front of a stream from which he could get fish to eat. So he ventured out into the woods and found a stick and found a stone to sharpen it with. Then Vincent ran back to the stream and began to fish. As soon as he got his first fish he noticed tht a girl was watching him from afar.

"I always knew you were a hunter," she said, "for you are my son, the son of Artemis." As she got closer to him, her smile got more pleasant. "You will never fail my son the earth and nature are our friends and never fear for I will always be close." Just as she faded she said, "If you ever need me just call me, I will always be here for you." After all that had happened he noticed that the stream had changed color, it was now a blue-green shade. The wind blew and the mist blew in his face with the same salty smell of the ocean. He got closer to the side of the stream and he saw the face of a teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Help me brother please hurry I don't have much time, soon I will be unprotected please hurry!" Then she faded away and Vincent awoke to the sound of voices and the unfamiliar smell of camp and the warmth of the blazing fire. Vincent found himself in a small cramped room with a lot of weeds and grass that covered the place from inside to outside. He looked for Matt quickly and found him standing by the door beside a girl. She was dressed in an orange dress with writing tht vincent couldn't read due to his dyslexia. They both walked over to him and were happy to see that he was awake and well.

"Mom...where r u where did u go?"

"Vince do u feel any better? And u had a dream Vince your mom went missing but don't worry if we are going to find her we came to the right place."

"He is right we will help you with all that we can Vincent you can count on it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Camp...I finally made it to camp that means I'm one step closer to finding my mom."

"That's great do you know who she is?"

"Yes my mom is Diana , goddess of the hunters. At least that's what the lady in my dream said to me." At that point Matt looked at him and he tapped on the wall. Vince finally understood what Matt was saying. Since they were little they both had studied morse code, so they both knew the tap sequence. "I mean Artemis the goddess of hunters and the moon." He remembered now that he was not supposed to speak in Latin terms. "How long have I been here? How did I get here?"

"Vince you have been here for six hours and don't worry I read the letter before I brought you around."

"Thanks Matt, but you never told me wat exactly is going on around here." Then Matt explained to him all that he had to know about Camp. It was a place for the children of the gods. There they trained and mastered their powers and they went on quests to save the world. "So how do you know which cabin to go to?"

"We don't, you have not been claimed by your mom and we must wait until she does." Then the second horn rang and a cluster of people went running to the camp area. They were setting up tables and brining loads of food. So the boys went to help out with the labor. When everything was ready the whole camp began to eat. By now there was a massive bonfire in the middle of the Picnic area that was glowing red. Vince could see that everyone seemed to be wearing the same orange tee like lacy, the girl he had met earlier. Matt had told him to be patient that the bonfire is where many kids get claimed. Just then as if his mom were to have read his thoughts, around him there was a glowing light. Above his head there shone an olive stem and the same sign was branded on his wrists. They wove around like bracelets and they were still glowing. Everyone else around him fell silent as they stared. He was the son of Artemis.

"Hail Vincent Landers, the son of Artemis!" That was the chant that rang loudly and echoed throughout camp and pierced the night.  
Then when the end of the day had come and the moon shone above the camp site Matt led Vincent back towards the Artemis cabin. That was his new home for now and it was his only hope to find his mom. He was the only son of Artemis so he had the whole cabin to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

2. DIANA

Vincent awoke in the middle of the night and peered out at the moon. He then saw a glowing light outside his window then he saw her again, the girl from the forest. "Are you my sister?" As soon as he said that the girl gave him a confused look. Vincent was sure she had never met him but he couldn't shake the feeling tht he new who she was. The girl was dressed in a ruffled dress the same color as the moon above. She had a bow and arrow on her back and she carried a shoulder bag to match her dress. Her hair was delicately woven in an elegant hair do. Her hair was red which made her pale face stand out.  
They both stood there in the moonlight and the girl spoke to break the silence.

"I'm not your sister Vincent I was sent to find you. Before my mistress went missing she told me to wait for you to come to camp. Then ounce you came to camp I sought out to find you." Then suddenly the girl's face became serious. She turned back to face the moon.

"Do you mind if we go inside, it's a bit chilly out tonight." Vince said. Then he led her to the door they both went inside and sat at the small table in the middle of the cabin. "Thanks as I was saying you are special you are the only son of my mistress." Vincent just wondered what that could mean but from the look on her face he could tell it was not good."Do you no where my mom is?"

"No one has seen her in a few days and I came here in hopes that you may no where to find her. This is also where we were earlier this week and where my dear friend went missing."

"Don't worry I will soon find my mom and what did your friend look like? She could be here in camp I could find her."

"She is about my height and has brown hair and green eyes." Then Vincent remembered his dream and the girl he saw earlier. She knew his sister and he had to know more about her. Also if he managed to learn something it may help him be able to find her.

"She is my sister and she told me she needed help. She said that if I didn't help her she would be unprotected."

"You must go on a quest and save both Artemis and Luna but you can not go unprotected. Take this it is a gift from my mistress." She handed him a bow craved out of mahogany. It was marked with the same sign that now branded his wrists. The arrow was even more detailed and crafted out of what looked like pure gold. On the arrowhead it had the symbol of the camp. The eagle taking flight as the people from camp call it. It looked like the dove from the soap but only it was like the phenix with flame surrounding it. Then she told him how Luna and her help Artemis by hunting with young campers. They also assist his mom in finding the stray animals that escape the woods. They are known as the hunter's prey. Vincent thought that was ironic when they help the stray animals.  
"I just got a great idea since you're a hunter I shall accompany you on your quest. But for now you must sleep and tomorrow we will see about our journey."

"You should stay tonight it's way too cold to be outside at night." There were plenty of other beds and what harm could it do you are one of Artemis' hunters.

"Thanks Vince, I trust you to save them both, and my name is Diana just like your mom, well her Roman name." Then the bright light that was shining outside began to fade. The only thing that could be seen was the moon. Before he knew it he was fast asleep. This time when Vincent woke up there was light outside. He thought that what happened last night had been a dream because Diana was nowhere to be found. So he got out of bed and got dressed. Before he left he checked under his bed where he had put the bow and arrow. Turns out they were there where he left them. So he set out to find Diana, eager to began their quest to rescue his mom. He went into camp and everyone gathered around like the night before. Just then he saw Diana running towards him. She was now dressed in simple blue dress, she still carried her shoulder bag and her hair was done differently. It was now up in a bun and now she had bangs also a Camp bracelet that was brown and had The flying eagle of the Camp. "Did you sleep well Vince?"

"Yes Diana thank you." He looked up at her face, it had tht serious look again. Then she told him tht she had got them permission to go on a quest. Also that the camp had told him that two more campers could accompany them to help out. From camp they took Matt he was a great fighter and Vince had a feeling they would need him. Also he knew that Matt would no his way around mostly and he could guide them. Then they both let Matt pick the second person to accompany them. He knew most of the people at camp and he had been on more quests then them. He picked out two people, Gerard the son of Vulcan he was good with crafting things. The second person he picked was Lacy the daughter of Mars the god of war. She was good with strategies and weapons. Nobody objected his decision but who would, they were going on an almost impossible quest. Nobody thought it would be easy. So it was that demigods were going to help change the world. Before Matt, Vince, Gerard, Lacy and Diana set off on there quest they took there weapons and some food. They also didn't know how they were going to travel so it was up to Gerard to build something which they could use to get around. The camp director Demetrius gave them a blessing and then we were waiting for Gerard to come through for them. Like always he did, he came back with a state of the art airplane. We could fly it no problem and the normal people would see a plane. So with that we were off on the quest and everyone in camp was counting on them.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Gerard

They were flying high in the sky by now they knew where they would go. Luna was a hunter just like Diana so to find her would easier. They retraced the steps that Diana had taken to get to camp. It was the only thing they could do for now. "But aren't you usually in a group?, There must be some way for you to communicate with her."

"I have tired but to no success then when I saw Vince at camp I remembered what his mom told me. Then I came to the conclusion that they were somehow related and that Vince might no where to start looking for her."

"Luna did talk to me in my dream. She appeared in a lake and she said that soon she would be unprotected and that I had to hurry and help her."

"A lake...thts where we will start looking for her," Gerard thought a bit louder than he intended. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to continue on. They could only hope tht if he knew where they should start looking he would be the one to come up with a plan. Still the silence grew longer until it seemed tht it would last forever. Then he told them about the place tht many call Snake's Den. He also mentioned the fact that many people who set foot on the island were never seen again.

"That sounds great," Lacy offered it had only been a while and they were starting to lose hope.

"I'm heading east towards Snake's Den it's our only hope." But even as Gerard said that he was starting to lose faith himself. The last quest he had been on had been a disaster, the camp had to call on the gods to help them. As he was thinking back he tired to cheer himself up. He reminded himself tht he had changed a lot over the years, he was different from back then.

"Well we better get ready for anything," said Lacy. They would be there soon and nothing was going to save them. Gerard kept the plane flying at a consistent speed, he was sure they would get there in no time at this rate.  
They flew over the island it had a lot of stones from what he could see and they were closed in. The only way out was to fly or make a boat and cross the sea. Gerard landed the plane on the seaside they unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the plane.

"We should not separate,we don't no what we're dealing with here," Matt called from the interior of the plane. He was carrying all their weapons that they left behind. Then they all grabbed their weapons and began searching the island in hopes of finding Luna.  
They walked deeper into the island until they came to a cave opening. Vince was the first to enter the mouth, then Diana followed him. The cave was dark and murky and it smelled like fish but the group doubted that the snake ate fish. They went deeper into the cave and found two more tunnels, they were side to side then they did not know which way to go. Gerard then went to the front of the group and summoned flame from the palm of his hand.  
They all stood there momentarily in shock, "How did you do that?" then Diana turned and she saw a small branch of olive on the floor. Right away she knew there was another member of The Hunter's Prey present. She led them towards another passage until they came to a stop at the opening of another cavern within.


	4. Chapter 4

4. LUNA  
"Diana!" Luna yelled from the other side of the cavern. The only Thing standing between them and Luna was a great big serpent. As they got closer the serpent moved, he turned his head and sniffed the air. The serpent hissed Matt was sure the monster smelled them approaching.  
Demigods gave off a scent tht was unique. It smelled similar to mint and cinnamon which was hard to miss. That was why demigods were always chased and hunted down by monsters. Then ounce they turn a certain age they must get to camp. The camp holds energy tht only allows demigods in and out of camp.  
Matt wished now that demigods did not have tht scent. That would only help them be snake food right now. Then the snake turned to face them and he hissed and attacked. He lunged at both Vince and Lacy who dodged the attack. Vince got his bow and arrow and shot the snake in the eye. It made the snake batt and kick it's feet. Then suddenly the cave began to shake, lucky there were no stones falling from above. 

"Get Luna Vince, we'll deal with ugly!" Vince didn't hesitate, he ran towards the other side of the cave and with Matt's sword he managed to break the cage that held Luna. Then they helped the rest of them with the serpent. The serpent came at them with its razor sharp teeth. 

"Doesn't this thing breathe fire or something?" Gerard asked. The others looked at him. Then he signaled for them to get back. "Well if you don't breathe fire then it must burn you up." He ounce again summoned fire and threw a fireball at the snake causing it to back away quickly. The ground began to shake again this time the cave was starting to break down. They all ran out of the cave and left the serpent trapped behind a wall of rock. They found their way out much faster than it was to get in. Ounce they got outside they saw the tattered and wrecked parts of the plane. On the top of the plane there were stones. They blew onto of the plane when the snake struggled to get out from the stone chamber. Knowing that there was only one other way off the island everybody came together. They wanted to leave and find Artemis, but to do that they were going to need a boat. So they all started looking around the island being careful not to wander too far from the group. Then Luna had a better idea she could easily use the power she had over the water to get them across. She shared her idea with the group and so they all went and stood by the sea. The wind was mildly blowing and then they could see the boat coming together. Air mixed with water to form slush then slush turned to ice. The boat was almost complete it was of decent size and could carry all of them. The best part is that Luna mentioned they would not have to row it, she would control the currents and take them where they needed to go. 

"So, where do we go next Matt?" Then he pointed toward the east. Luna nodded and they got into the boat and set out toward the east. Matt knew the way to the house of the shadows. He was going there to find the only map that existed of the hidden Roman demigod camp. From what Artemis had told Vince in the letter it must be an important piece to find out where she was.  
The only catch there was, Matt had found out a long time ago and he did not want to tell the others. The catch was that they had to get in and out of the Roman camp without being seen or bad things would happen. The events could lead the Greek camp and the Roman camp into a war. 


	5. Chapter 5

5. MATT  
He had found out about the roman camp when he was walking outside the main cabin at the camp. He just happened to walk by when Demetrius was discussing the matter with the camp's activities director. He did not understand at first but on his free time he went to the camp library and read about it. That was where he found out about the map that would tell them the location of the other camp. More time passed, they were on the sea traveling at top speed thanks to Luna. It was good that the group was not easily bored, they told stories and had good times singing songs. The only thing that would soon be more of a problem would be the temperature. It was close to sundown and it was already cold but soon Matt feared it would soon be below freezing.

"I see land nearby you guys get ready." They all looked to the north, past the fog there were trees outlining the last rays of the sun as it was setting. "There's a house over there," Gerard said pointing.

"It looks abandoned, at least we have a place to stay for tonight," added Lacy. They finally arrived at the edge of house and got out of the boat. They were on an island but at least there were no monsters, for now. They opened the front door of the house and they walked inside. The house was tall and very elegant looking, from the outside it stretched out about nine feet tall and at least two yards wide. It was filled with rooms, but no one was aware of what was lurking in the basement. They were all fascinated when they saw the living room it had all they could want. The couches looked very comfy, and they hadn't slept for days was enough couches for each of them but some decided to go upstairs.

Some time passed, all the people downstairs woke up ounce they heard screams coming from upstairs. They went to see what was going on. Gerard smelled smoke then as they got closer they realized the house was on fire. They got to the rooms and they went through the door. "Guys, hold on I'm coming," called Gerard then as soon as he said that he leaped into the flames. Vincent followed him and the others couldn't see past the flames. "You're gonna get hurt Vince." Then they ran through the flames and saw the others. Then Gerard grabbed Lacy's hand and made a run for the door. "Whatever you do don't let go of my hand, ok?"

"Ok, I trust you." Then they both ran toward the door and Gerard helped get Lacy to the other side. To her surprise she did not get hurt by the flames. She was sure that had something to do with Gerard. But there would be time for answers later right now they had to get out of there.  
Meanwhile, Vince did the same with Luna and they all managed to escape the house. They went to the edge of the island near the river. Then they turned to face the place where the house used to be. When they turned, they found the spot now occupied by a phenix. Gerard turned to face it. "Pyres," he said, "Where did you come from?" The group stared at him, and the bird seemed to recognize him. Gerard stepped closer to the phenix and it did not attack. Then ounce Gerard had climbed on the phenix the flames around him extinguished. Then Gerard signaled the others to do the same.

They all took off into the sky, and it was all but silent. "How did this bird not kill you Gerard, who sent him?", asked Lacy.

"I am his friend, he has known me since I was young, and my father Hephaestus sent him."

"But that doesn't explain why he burned down the house..."

"He was protecting us from those evil water spirits," Matt pointed out. The water spirits rose from the ground and began to encircle the phenix, who in turn breathed fire evaporating them. But the spirits were too quick, the more they destroyed the more they came back more powerful.


	6. Chapter 6

6. LACY  
They had to stop attacking them it would only make it worse. But she couldn't think of what do to until she remembered what her dad told her. He had trained her and prepared her for anything so she asked Vince to shoot an arrow at the sprit. Then Lacy ran up to it and finished it off with her sword.  
The water spirit exploded,"That is the only way to kill them make a gap and attack." 

"Breaking the surface tension," Diana said. Then she also shot an arrow at it and she finished the job with a small hunting knife. Vince had given it to her before they left the camp. Ounce they all saw how the spirits could be defeated they all started to attack them. They were surrounded and pretty soon most of the spirits had been eliminated. Then the phenix took flight and destroyed the rest of them and they evaporated into the sky. 

Ounce they saw that there were no more monsters in sight, they mounted Pyres and left the island. They needed to know where to go next. "We should head east towards the kingdom of the lost. Their maybe a link there considering that we were just attacked by spirits." Also what he did not mention was that he wanted to go to The house of shadows that was just beyond the kingdom.  
They kept flying east, ounce they got past the sign that read welcome to Utah they headed west towards the Dead Sea.

"Let's hope we don't get attacked by an army of the dead", Vince said partly joking but with all that he had seen so far he wouldn't be surprised if that actually did happen.  
So then they all approached the sea and stopped, they landed on the seashore. Before them was a vast open space where the sea should have been.

"What's going on," Lacy asked. Then the earth began to rumble and shake and before them the buildings were crumbling. Once the shaking stopped they looked ahead of them and saw that a house had been constructed out of the sand and dust that had fallen. 


	7. Chapter 7

7. Shadow  
They were at the end of the valley. "This is it, we must stop here," Matt said. They all walked into the house and then Vince suddenly felt he remembered something. He picked up a book and began to read it. He had no trouble reading it, though he as dyslexic. The others came to see what the book was about. It was in Latin they realized, Vince had begun to read the passages out loud. "Does it say where the map is?"

"The map of Shadow Camp can only be found if this passage is recited." Then Matt came closer to Vince and they both read the passage in Latin. Nothing happened. But then their was a glowing light coming from the book then the pages turned to reveal a hidden page, there it was The Map of Shadow Camp. Matt took it and gave the map to Gerard.

"We must go find Shadow Camp, I believe if we go there we will have more clues as to where Artemis may be." They all looked at each other then back at Matt.

"But didn't Demetrius say that if the Demigods from the two camps met they would start a war of some kind?," Gerard countered.

"Or they could join forces and find Artemis, I mean My mom." With that it was settled they had to go to Shadow Camp, so they went on their way.

"Vincent son of Artemis," Vince turned around to see that a woman was standing in the center of the room. "You have come at last we were looking everywhere for you."

"Why me...I don't understand?..."

"So it is him...why did he just now show up, he should have come with Jason." Vince seemed to recognize the lady he even remembered Jason. But he had been too busy thinking of where he knew them from, he seemed to have missed another boy walk in. "Vince it has been a long time since we last met," said Percy.

"I guess so", he just vaguely remembered meeting Percy though he didn't remember where, "whats going on?"

"I was sent by the council of shadows to guide you to the camp." Then after that the lady disappeared, the demigods all followed Percy. "But how will we get there?"

"Pyres, where are you?" called Gerard the phenix came out from behind the tree. They all climbed on, Percy was the last one on. "So where to now?"

"We should rest it is almost sundown and we have not had anything to eat," Lacy said. They landed somewhere in the forest, but this forest was different from the one before. They all seemed to notice that there were footprints on the ground something or someone was following them.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Percy  
They had set up camp and a fire, now if only they had something they could eat it would all be great. Then after they searched through all of the bags that were rescued from the destroyed plane, they finally found something to eat. Then Percy also put in some dessert. That night they had pizza and orange juice with s'mores.  
The next morning Vince found his sister walking into the woods. He went to see where she was going to go and what she was doing. When he ran up to her and faced here something seemed weird, she was walking slowly and like she was unsure of where to go. When she talked it was a low mumble and she sounded like a robot.  
Then Percy went over to Vince and tired to help him. "She's in a trance Vince, we have to follow her and see where she goes." 

"Okay, but something tells me it can't be good." They kept on following her. As they went deeper into the forest they began to notice that the forest smelled different. Also the deeper they went, the more it smelled. 

"Guys where are you going?" By now the others were following them too. They ran to catch up to Vince, Luna and Percy. Then all of a sudden the group stopped except Luna. She went right into the cabin that stood in front of them. The cabin seemed to be the source of the smell. Just then the doors opened and a young looking man stepped out. 

"Welcome to my cabin, it's a lot like a resort really and if you like it then you can feel free to stay." After that he led them inside, they really had no choice but to go in, rescue Luna and leave quickly. So they followed the man inside and they began to look for Luna. 

"Let's just find Luna and get out of here," Diana said ounce the man left. So they went looking for Luna, they found her at the cotton candy machine. 

"Luna let's get out of here, come on." It was no use she was still in a trance. Then Matt remembered the chewing gum that was in his pocket. It was what they used at camp to heal demigods. Now he hoped it could also break magical spells. He gave some to Luna and almost instantly she was back to her old self.  
All they needed to figure out now was how to get out of the cabin before the Scent made all of them want to stay there forever. 

"We should head back towards the hallway and get out before the man comes back." They all ran back only to be stopped by the man, but now he was accompanied by other workers. 

"We destroy demigods...you cannot hide what we already smell." As they said that they morphed into a pack of blood thirsty cyclopses. They all had only one eye and they all smelled like fish. The cyclopses also grew ten times bigger, what could the demigods do now. 

"What should we do now?" 

"Prepare to fight." Then the cyclopses charged at the kids. Then suddenly just as they were about to attack there was a wall. A wall of water had protected them from the cyclopses' attack. 


	9. Chapter 9

9. Gifts  
"Thanks Luna you saved us again, that gift is really especial," Gerard exclaimed. 

"That wasn't me, I have little control over the water." Then the cyclopses tired to attack again and they could not break through the wall of water. They seemed mad but as soon as Lacy mentioned that she would throw a bar of soap at them, all but one of them ran away.  
The demigods just now remembered their weapons and brought them out to face the Cyclops. It was resistant to fire as Gerard found out when he tired to turn it to charcoal. The cyclops turned around and almost stepped on him. Then Lacy charged at the creature and stabbed him in the foot. Then the others circled him and then the cyclops stepped in a puddle of water. Percy then used that water and trapped him in a swirling vortex of water. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew causing the water prison to freeze. They had no problem with that because the wind had saved them from the creature's fury. Then they called to Pyres and took off. They didn't know who froze the cyclops, they only knew they didn't want to be there when he thawed. They climbed on Pyres and were soaring high in the sky. Gerard pulled out the map that would lead them to Shadow camp. Percy could see the same look on everyones faces. He knew that face. It was the face that let him know the others knew that their was something he was not telling them.  
Matt felt the tension rising and only then did he want to speak out. No sooner was he about to put his hand up to get the others attention when Percy spoke, "My father is Neptune and as you can see I have control over the water.

"I am not the only person, their are a selected few there is a legend at Camp."  
Then he trailed off, "Sounds like you Luna," Lacy added. 

"The legend has it that a hero will save the Camp from sure destruction and bring peace to both camps. Others however believe that this hero will choose to serve the titans and that will bring an end to both camps." 

"Who is that other camper," everyone asked very intrigued. Just then a strong wind blew and there were wisps of clouds around them. The clouds seemed to be surrounding them forming a thick fog. Then it began to rain heavily, so they had to land and get out of the rain. 


	10. Chapter 10

10. Encounter  
They landed close to the camp and Percy was greeted by the people of the camp. They were in shock to see the others with him. "Who are they...where did they come from?" A girl asked Percy. She was tall and dressed in a bright green tee shirt that read Shadow Camp.  
Percy said, "Vincent Landers the son of Diana has come back to us." As soon as he said that a tall boy with black hair came running toward the group. He stopped right in front of Vince. 

"I've looked everywhere for you...it was as if you just left...what happened?" 

"I really don't know what to tell you. I do remember you but just barely. Also I was at the camp with Matt." At that point things seemed to begin and take a turn for the worst.

"We'll fill you in later Vince." With that said Jason walked back towards the main cabin of the camp. Just then a horn sound echoed through camp everyone went towards the main cabin. Then the people waited outside until the camp director came to meet them. Jason stood beside him waiting as if something bad had just happened. 

"We have just received news that one of our campers is missing. Also we have been informed that the quest for goddess Diana has not yet been completed."  
Then Jason spoke to Natura, "Our guests from Camp Half Blood have been given that quest, and in that group is her son Vincent and his sister Luna."  
"Camp Half Blood, ah yes our neighboring camp but how did Vince end up there, well details later first we must see if they have any leads."  
In the midst of all the conversation the symbol of Artemis around Diana's and vince's wrist began to glow. Everyone looked back at them, then Natura told something to Jason he nodded and did as she said. Jason then took both Luna and Vince to a cabin much like the ones from their camp. Except these cabins had strong ties to the gods and goddesses they were made in honor of. At least that what they both understood from what Jason told them before leaving them there so they might have a chance to communicate with their mom. They were in front of the door and then they pushed it open. They looked inside and their faces expressions showed that they were amazed. Lined on the walls their were various offerings, also many olive branches surrounded the interior of the cabin. In the center of the cabin there was what looked like a throne. 

"Wow, this is incredible!" 

"I've never seen anything like it in my life." They were still in the center of the cabin. "Do you think mom was the one who sent us the signal?" 

"Well, let's find out." Both of them stood there in the empty room then behind the door to the left there was a statue of Diana. Then after that everything around them went black. 


	11. Chapter 11

11. Prophecy  
The voice rang throughout the room like an echo. It told the two of them that their was a group of demigods that belonged to one parent but they had the powers of another. Then the voice died out to a quiet whisper. When it spoke again it was hardly heard, "Tua matris es en la mare. Go get her young hero."  
Just like it had come the voice was gone. Both Luna and Vince awoke to find themselves in the camp infirmary. Then Jason came in to talk to Vince. Gerard came in behind him along with a group of campers. The campers were also the children of Vulcan.

As soon as everyone else was out of the room Vincent got up and went along with Jason. They both went to find Matt. He was with the other campers talking about the mission. The one when Vince went missing, then they heard a noise in the forest.  
At ounce, all the campers went outside to see what had made the noise. They all assembled at the front cabin. The warriors had both their shield and swords drawn. They turned to see the gates about to be wrecked by a giant.  
The giant turned to see the campers and all at ounce the warriors charged. The giant still tried to break through the gates and with a giant step he would. Then at tht point Gerard took flight on Pyres and with his fire breath they knocked the giant over. 

"It's my turn now," said Luna as she looked for a water source which she could use to freeze the giant. As if by miracle it began to rain. Then she didn't think about it she just began to freeze the water around the giant. It wasn't long before Percy helped her and together they froze the giant. The campers cheered but what were they supposed to do about the giant standing in the middle of the camp?  
Then time passed the last bit of sunlight disappeared from the sky and the blazing fire came to life. The warmth of the fire was all around them and the campers were starting a battle of skill and bravery. The campers were spilt into teams. The object was to find the opposing teams crest symbol which was hidden by the camp director. The campers only had the light of the fire to find the crest. 

The campers spread out in all directions the two teams were set and the horn sounded and it signaled for them to begin. Percy led the first team and soon they were surrounded by the other team. That is where the others saw that there fighting abilities paid off. Most of them were skilled with there powers and others were good with swords and other weapons. Percy moved back to get out of the way from the others and then he saw it, the other team's crest. 


	12. Chapter 12

12. Matthias  
He walked through the forest and looked at the path before him he knew it all too well. Maybe his fellow campers thought he was gone forever and maybe he thought it was for the best. But something always told him that they knew he was out there and that he would come back. But even now walking back towards the camp he felt the urge to leave. He had been missing almost six months and though he was the cabin leader back at camp he only wished to appeal to the gods,or better said, his father. He had been told that he would never be worthy of such a title as the son of Zeus. He continued to walk forward there was nothing else he could do. The gods could choose there children and yet he felt sad. 

It was bad enough dealing with the dyslexia and the ADHD to have to worry about being a misfit. Besides, ounce he was back at the camp he could tell his friends and brothers and sisters they would surely help him out. When he thought about it he felt happy and lucky to have a big family like his, everyone was there to help when things got bad. Then he was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, it had been a while since he last heard from his father. The only way he thought he would get to hear from his father again was to disrupt the balance which the gods maintain.  
As he got closer to the camp he heard the sounds of battle and the clanking of swords. He had to move now during all the noise or else he would surely be discovered. He made his way towards the main cabin sticking to the shadows. Ounce he was inside he looked for the only thing that kept the two camps from destroying each other: The book of knowledge. 

Matthias took the book out from the drawer and put it in his backpack. He knew that ounce Natura came back to look for the book she would find it missing. Also since no one has access to the main cabin she would assume it was stolen. Shadow Camp would blame the campers from Camp-Half-blood and it would lead to both the camps destroying one another. The plan was perfect it would not fail. He ran into the darkness of the, forest then footsteps approached. 


	13. Chapter 13

13. Friend Or Foe  
"It's over here." Percy called to the others around him, luckily they were all his teammates. He had found the other team's crest. He picked it up but the victory was short lived because the other team surrounded them quickly. They all charged at him and he was driven to the edge of the campsite. Then he did the only thing he could he threw the crest into the air. The campers from half blood joined in too. 

Gerard flew through the air and got the crest then everybody went after him. Vince had joined the team from Shadow Camp and he went after Gerard. "Come and get it!" 

"Oh, don't worry I will", then Vince pulled out his bow and arrow and Gerard had his sword drawn and they went into battle. It wasn't long before the camp as cheering them on and everyone else had stopped fighting. The only ongoing battle was the one between Vince and Gerard.  
The battle ragged on for a while until both crests were gathered by Vince then Natura called them all back together. Lacy was now starting to realize why Vincent was the son of Artemis. But another thing was there as well she had begun to see why he was cabin leader and also why everyone had missed him so much here at Shadow Camp. 

Then Luna went to join her where she was standing. "He truly is something else," Lacy said to Luna. Luna just smiled she had always knew her brother was destined for greatness. Then Natura said she had a big announcement to make so with that she went into the main cabin. She found that the drawer had been opened so she opened it to see if the book was in there. It wasn't in there but she also realized that someone had got to the book by destroying the lock. Now, she had something much more important to share with the campers. She went back to face the crowd of people, after she told them what had happened they were all left in shock.  
The campers all looked at each other, they all knew too well that nobody had access to the key besides Natura. As it turned out they all trusted her so it was pointless to blame her. Then everyone asked what they were going to do about the book.

"That's why they came here, they came to take the book from us!" Jason looked back to where the voice had come from, it was his twin brother Jake.  
Everybody looked back at him 


	14. Chapter 14

14. Revenge is near  
Matthias had escaped with the book and he knew exactly what he was going to do. So he ran as fast as he could and always held on to his backpack. He guessed that it would take him at least one day if he hurried and ran towards Camp Half-Blood. He planned to leave the book in the camp so Demetrius would find it. Then ounce that was done he would tell Shadow Camp that he had returned. They would tell him about the book, then he would tell Natura that on his way back he saw that the gods had been disturbed and the camp would panic. Then with that they would all go to Camp Half-Blood. He smiled as he thought all about it, "Then if the prophecy is right the camps will destroy each other. Ounce they do the gods will all blame themselves for not protecting there children and the war of the gods will lead to the destruction of Mt. Olympus!" 

The group then decided that they would enter through the seashore. They were not sure that they could stop whoever or whatever was in the water but they had to try. Vince was determined to get to his mom he had come all this way and he was going to get her. "We should leave Pyres along the shore that way he can be our lookout," Luna said. 

"Agreed, because I doubt he wants to go in the water." So Pyres landed and they all got off then Percy went into the water. 

"Father we need help send us a boat please." At first nothing happened and then they spotted the boat with a big sail. Also aboard the boat they found food and Canteens of fresh water to drink. "Thanks, dad." 

Meanwhile, back at Camp Half-Blood the camp was filled with many cabins and different trials to take along the woods. Matthias went into the camp but what he didn't know was that Tristan had followed him into the camp. He kept going and was keeping to the shadows so he would not be discovered. When he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

"What happens if they don't come back?" It was a camper he recognized as Shawn. He had gone to the other camp many times. He could remember some of the people he had spoken with. Nobody knew Shawn's actual name because he had been rejected by his family and Shawn just like him, had never been claimed by his god parent. 

As he thought about that he got another idea. So he quickly went behind the main cabin and snuck in while everyone from camp was in a meeting. Shawn saw him go inside and he followed him. "I need your help," he said. Then Shawn agreed to help him. In the middle of the meeting there was a loud noise coming from the cabins. The campers and warriors got up to go look about. Everything seemed to be in perfect order, that is until they saw the smoke coming from the forest. It was rising higher and higher, it was already higher than the tallest tree at camp. Then they turned around and saw Shawn. At that point Shawn threw the book into the fire. The boys walked away and it was A girl who found the book. The campers were eager to find out what the mysterious book was. The leader of the Hermes cabin Jasmine had found it but the campers could not read it. The campers decided to get the mysterious book to Demetrius right away. 

Demetrius had to tell the campers what was going on without revealing the secret of the the other camp. "Where did you find the book Jasmine." 

"In the forest near the smoke it was right next to the logs as if it was going to be burned." 

"Did you see who put it there?" 

"No. But I found this next to the book." She held up a folded piece of paper with writing that she could not read. No matter how much she tried the letters kept switching order. She was indeed dyslexic and she wanted to know what the book was. Then the campers all took a look at the paper and finally Demetrius read: GET READY FOR WAR.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Other Plans  
"How are we going to go in there we all can't breathe under water." Then Percy remembered the canteens that his dad had given to them. 

"What are we going to do with water canteens?" 

"If you drink the water from them you will be able to breath under water." 

"Are you sure Percy," Lacy asked and everyone waited. 

"You just have to trust me," Then they drank the water and went into the sea. They could breathe under water now they just had to swim Percy lead the way. He knew where they were going and he could help them break the fast currents. 

"Where are we going Percy,"the others asked. 

"We are going to The mid ocean ridge. Also that is where my dad's castle is at." They were all approaching the bottom of the ocean. 

"I think I see it but how will we ever get there, it's so far away," Gerard said. He personally didn't like the idea of being underwater he was after all the son of Hephaestus. Just then the ocean settled and then they all followed Percy who dove right into the sea. It was not hard to keep up with him but what worried the others was how they were going to defeat the sea monster and save the goddess. "What's that coming toward us?" 

"I have a feeling they won't hurt us." Percy stated. He looked at the dolphins coming towards them. They were heading straight for the ridge and towards Poseidon's castle. The dolphins seemed to be getting closer then they started to charge at the kids."There's something weird going on here, something doesn't feel right." 

"I don't see anything, but then again this is your domain Percy," exclaimed Luna. Just then they heard a screech coming from behind them it was the dolphins they were right behind them. "What is going on here?" 

"We should just keep going," Vincent said and the others nodded in agreement. But the dolphins had other plans, they were not about to let the demigods escape. The dolphins got ready to charge then the dolphins all attacked Percy. 

"Why are they attacking you?" 

"I don't know,"He said to Lacy. 

"I sense this is not normal. Something was done to the dolphins," Diana said. Suddenly all around them there was darkness nothing could be seen. They were stuck in a cave or tunnel. The dolphins were sure to get them now. Then fire escaped from the cavern's interior and a rumbling noise came from deep within it. The cavern shook and small pieces of stone and rock began to fall from above there heads. The earth and cavern shook again and then in the distance the demigods heard the roar of a wave. It crashed against the cavern eliminating one whole side. Then another wave stronger than the last came, it hit the exposed side of the cavern taking some demigods with it. 

"Guys, hold on!" Matt yelled. They were headed straight for the flames. They still burned because of Gerard. But now was not the time to think about that, they had to move fast and go find the others. Just as everything was about to go down it was bad. Taking into consideration that they were indeed underwater the demigods that remained together were sure that there situation just went from bad to worse. 


	16. Chapter 16

16. Backup

The cave then gave way to the other tunnels. They had to get out of there and go find the others. So then they got an idea. They all went towards the mouth of the cave and the water seemed to rise. The current was getting faster, it was there only chance to escape.  
"Over here let's try this opening." Gerard said pointing to one of the tunnels. They had to time it right because the current would help them get through it. The water rose and they made it to the other side of the tunnel. So then Vince, Percy, and Lacy set out to find the others. Behind them the cave collapsed. From deep within the cave came a snake like hissing sound that shook everything.

"What was that?"

"Whatever it is Percy I don't want to stay here and find out. Let's get out of here!" Lacy swam faster and faster then they ended up in another tunnel but in this tunnel there was light. They followed it up and found that they were in a great cave but they noticed it was set off in another island.

"This is Atlantis, my dad's castle," Percy said. Ahead of them was a vast castle looming with gold and it had all the sea creatures around it. Percy was the one who approached it first.

In the meantime, back at Camp Half Blood the campers were waiting to see if the message from Demetrius was going to be about the book found in the camp. "We have no choice, Demetrius was saying, "we have to look for help and we have to take the book back to Shadow Camp." The campers began to look around in confusion then there was another explosion. The campers turned to see the smoke dying down around the camp. But then all the water around them turned dark blue. The balance was already being disturbed how long would it take for the magical barrier to disintegrate? All the campers stood there in shock for a moment and then they all began to panic. They decided to begin the quest to Shadow Camp immediately. By now they were certain that a war was sure to come so they had no other choice. But why would the camp send just a group, while the other campers waited in turmoil for the end?

The noise in Camp was above normal something had to be done to help lessen the fear. But then again this was no time to be worrying about minor things. Just then the water shone with a bright color and a rainbow shot through the sky. "Demetrius, its good to see you sorry I was unable to warn you about this." It was Tristan speaking through an Iris message.

"What's wrong do you know what is going on?"

"Yes, it was Matthias who took the book he is looking to put the camps and perhaps the gods against one another." Then Demetrius told him that he would return the book to the Shadows. But Tristan knew that it had to be the keeper who returned the book. With that the image faded and the water became dark and murky ounce more. The water rose deep from within the lake it was so deep that you couldn't see the bottom. But now it was worse because the water was darker and it gave off a stench worse then dead fish. It was so unbearable that even the water creatures retreated towards the edge of the lake. "What can we do to help Tristan?"

"We must get the book to Percy he went with the other campers to find Artemis."

"I will take the book to Percy, I will help him just as he has always helped me,"Jasmine said. So with that she left and went back to her cabin. She wanted to help the camp, she just couldn't fail. She gathered her things in her backpack and went back to the main cabin where Demetrius was. The other campers gathered around and some of them looked like they wanted to go with her but no one spoke. Then she turned towards the camp and took the book from Demetrius. Then she walked through the gate leaving the safety of Shadow Camp behind.

Without looking back she walked deep into the woods. She then headed down the road to the shadows. The campers would soon be in danger, she had to stop it. The woods disappeared soon only to be replaced with the dirt road. The road lead down toward a path. Then she saw it, the opening in the road. She ran through the street and then the road came to a stop at cross-roads. Then, all of a sudden an arrow hit the ground right at her feet. She turned to see that the person who threw it was a young girl. Also, she was not alone there were other young hunters with her. "Who are you and what do you want?" The girl then looked at her.

"She is a young demigod on a quest, we must help her, said Shimmer. She was dressed like Radiance, with a green ruffled dress and her hair was in an elegant up do. Then the rest of her was breath taking, she had green eyes and her skin was a bronze color.

"I have to get to The Shadows and return this book." She showed them the book and it shone with a hint of gold. It then turned in her hands and flipped open. The page was written in a foreign script and she did not understand it. "No one has ever been able to call upon the prophecy."

"This must mean something for them," added Stardust. Then Jasmine turned toward them. The only thing she saw in their expressions was astonishment. "The two must unite to stand tall, all odds will be tested, there will be no turning back." Then they all took off into the forest and lead the way to shadow camp. The silence was broken by a sudden cry for help. It ran throughout the night leaving a hint of fear behind.


	17. Chapter 17

17. PREY

The castle shown with different hues of gold, the light added to the look. It seemed astonishing. Percy would be the first child to see their father's kingdom. What would he say to his father?

The rest of the group was catching up slowly behind him. They also were awestruck by the appearance of the castle. It was a massive castle with many windows that overlooked the sea. The towers all seemed to be proudly standing and greeting them. The exterior of it was covered in elaborate sea shells. That engraved their designs on them and make the castle gleam and shine. When they got to the front door the trident symbol on percy's wrist began to glow and the doors opened. "Where to now, we have to see if the others made it here." So they continued to walk down the hall and into the main room. It was huge and all the rooms seemed to have a window to the sea.

A girl came running down the hall with a big tray of food. She wasn't watching where he was going and she ran into Percy. "I'm so sorry let me-Percy what are you doing here?..." It was percy's friend, Alice who was a demigod and was a good friend. She had also been left unclaimed by her father and Poseidon took her in.

"We're here to see my father, and find our friends."

"Oh, I can take you...please follow me." She took them down a corridor and into the mass hall. There they found the rest of the group and then ounce they were all together, she lead them down another set of stairs to the throne room.

"Should we really go through here," Gerard asked. Alice went along and opened the door. Then stepped inside the room and came back a moment later. She said that it was fine to enter, and with that she excused herself and left.

"Thank you Alice."

"I think that Percy should go first, said Luna.

"We should all go in together so they did. The throne room was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was, just like the rest of the castle, made of the same gold. But it was brighter and more spectacular in the room. It was filled with many fish just swimming around as if they were in a fish tank.

Finally, Poseidon's throne was the most elaborate of all. It was tinted gold, with a simple design which made it easily stand out. Then around it there were pieces of coral. Beside his throne there was a place for his powerful trident. It was guarded by electric eels.  
They asked Poseidon for help and he agreed to help them with one thing. He could get to the ridge faster. He also promised they would be safe. They he gave them gifts.


End file.
